Forum:Noisy distributable games' pages
---- I think we could make subpages of the games, like Off The Rails/Play it. The template could be changed and have a link to this subpage. What do you think? 17:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fine with that. -- 22:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::NOBODY, I remember asking something like that when you first suggested putting them on a separate page. You said that was the same thing as linking to the game site on Nitrome, thus the reason why we put them on the same page in the first place. 23:44, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, if now we're all agreeing. Topic finished! 16:51, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Now I remember, yeah, let's not have a separate sub page. -- 20:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::You're confusing me! At least we could remove the game from the page. 16:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, can I ask what this is about? 07:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : Of course. Nitrome has been offering codes for a few of their games that can be freely distributed on other website, for promotional purposes. We were able to get these codes to work on Nitrome Wiki, so we had put the codes directly on the game article. The problem with it is that the template that supposedly hides the game sometimes does not work, and the game module appears at the top corner of the screen until the "show" button is clicked. Santi wanted to put the games on subpages, but the argument here is that it's the equivalent of linking to the game on the actual website. Although sound is not blocked off, it can easily be adjusted within the game module, and these settings are usually remembered based on the game. 04:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I personally think that is not the same as playing it in Nitrome. We colud have two links in the "Play it" section of the infobox, one linking to Nitrome, and other linking to the subpage. Psychologically, the player becames lazy and doesn't want to really exit from the page. Didn't you have this feeling somethimes, to being lazy of exit the page you're currenly in? ::Anyway, the subpage would have fast links to the other pages to the wiki, NOBODY. Also, if you still don't agree, the best solution for all of us will be delete those templates as soon as possible, please. 11:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::If you mean deleting the template that's supposed to hide the game, I actually think that's a good idea. There have been so many issues where the game ends up outside the template in some of the oddest locations on my computer screen. Sure it can be hidden when the show/hide link is clicked twice, but that kind of defeats the whole purpose of the template. 22:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) When I got the idea to put the games in a template, it was for these reasons: #It would be placed at the top of the page so users could turn the sound down. #It would be in the template so it would not obstruct the viewing of the article. #It would be placed on the page, as we've agreed, because putting it on a seperate page would be the same as linking it. I think that having an open box would be distracting, just as noisy, and not having it would stink. But... Another solution could be to have another tab (like NOBODY's idea for the language thingy) with the game in the tab. We could still have the box at the top of the main page telling people there is a game, but it would be less glitchy and may eliminate the sound. 23:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sigh...enough with the tabs idea for articles that aren't userpages. I would argue that it wouldn't be as distracting if the game was under a heading like it originally was or simply at the top of the page. Still, I'm going to ask about fixing this issue if possible before we start composing methods. :Oops, forgot to sign. Anyways, I'm going to test something and see if it works. 23:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Update: I switched a template to a collapsible table code rather than just a heading and tried to "fix" it with tags. It seems to reduce the issues of games appearing outside the template, however, there are still a few pages like Off the Rails that seem to have the same "appearing outside of template" issue. For now, I'll see what else I can do to stop the problem completely. Note that if you do insist on having the game on a separate page, I suggest not using tabs. This would mean you have to put the article on another subpage as well, meaning people have to edit the page to see which page they want to edit, then manually type in the URL, then edit that page...it's all too much work for nothing. It would greatly discourage users from editing these articles. 23:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, I didn't see that you continued talking about this. I think that template discourage users to see that pages. Also, we could link the separate page instead of have tabs. I repeat that is not the same as playing it on Nitrome. At the right of the game, and above it, there are links to recent activity, random page, etc, like every article on this wiki. I suggest to try using them for a week, for example, and then continue talking about it. What do you think? 20:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm fine with that. -- 21:46, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but I have to disagree. It really is the equivalent of linking to Nitrome. Plus, we really need to get more users involved with this discussion and see if other users are having problems with the games directly on the page. But I'm okay with you trying for a few days, and no more than five. And you have to remember to take them down when you're done or I'll delete them myself. 21:59, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think we should make a page that has all of the distributable games together.Not the person you're thinking of 22:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Then we'd literally get a Nitrome medley. =D 02:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC)